The Months Of Andi Randall
by CuteLilDancer989676
Summary: Andi's come to town to visit her favorite cousin Lily. Lily's convinced that Andi's stayed the same, but it doesn't turn out the way she's expected. I suck at summaries, please read!


- Henry Roscoe High -

Lily walked through the doors, looking for Ray. She scanned the halls, and saw only Travis. She quickly hid behind a trashcan, hoping he wouldn't see her. Travis was the last person she wanted to see. Just then, Bridget came walking down the hallway, and saw a glint of shiny blond hair behind the trashcan.

"Lily! Hey!" Bridget looked down at her, while Lily looked up.

"Uh, hi, Bridget," Lily answered uncertainly, and dusted off her black jeans.

"Lily? What were you doing behind the trashcan?" asked Travis. HE walked up to Bridget and had a look of puzzlement on his face. Lily groaned and stood up.

"I was just, um, doing nothing. I was being a quiet observer to the morning activity in the hallways," Lily hurriedly said the sentence.

"Well, observing something is called doing _something_, you know," said Bridget. She put her arm around Travis. "But anyway, we'll let you go back to your observing now. See you at lunch!" She walked off, her long dark hair swishing around.

Lily smacked her head and slid down the wall, hoping no one would talk to her. Unfortunately, someone did.

"Hey, pretty lady," Ray slid dwn the wall next to her. Lily looked up.

"Hey Ray, whats up?"

"Oh, nothing, besides the fact that im going to fail the history test. You?"

Lily laughed and looked up at him. "Oh nothing. It's just that my cousin is coming to live with us for a few months. I need some help with keeping her out of the way so I can go to RFR."

"Oh, I see. And this cousin happens to be who?" Ray asked. " Is it Rachel, who was ALWAYS following me around last summer? Or is it Jenna, who was really hot, but kinda looked like you?"

"Oh, it's Andi. I have a picture of her in my locker. And she's not as annoying as Rachel or as look-alike as Jenna, either. Come on, I'll show you." Lily stood up and grabbed Ray's arm. She yanked him up and took him to her locker.

"This is Andi. She's never been to Roscoe before." Lily handed Ray the picture.

Andi Randall had light skin, dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and a really bright smile. The picture was taken last year when Lily went to visit Andi in South Carolina for spring break.

"Wow, she's pretty, Lil." Ray said, handing the picture back to Lily. _But not as pretty as you. But of course, what are my chances with you after Mr. Roscoe and the whole thing with Grace? I didn't even really like Grace that much. She was just another Veronica._

"That's what my mom says all the time. ' She's just like Lily! Oh my god,' It gets really annoying. I mean, I wish I were as pretty as her, because I'm not. My mom just says those things because I'm her daughter." _I wish I were as pretty as her so I can get a date with you, and hopefully not mess up my chances again. But of course, after my harsh words and stupidity, my chances with you are zip. Nada. Zero. Sigh._

"So, will you help me?" Lily asked, hopeful that Ray would say yes.

"Sure, I guess. When's she coming?" Ray scratched his head. He was wishing it wouldn't be today.

"Today. Right after school," Lily groaned. "That's the horrible part."

"Maybe Robbie can help. Where is he, anyway?" Ray looked around for him. Lily also looked around, and her eyes landed on Audrey Quinlan, the girl who used to be her best girlfriend, but now hated her. Lily squinted to see who she was talking to. It was Parker! They were deep into a conversation, and then suddenly Audrey flipped her hair and stalked off. Lily stood there wondering what they could have been talking about, while Ray waved a hand in front of her face.

"Lily! Liiiiiiiillllllllllllllllyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Wake up! Are you there? Hello?! LILY!" Ray clapped his hands, and Lily was startled.

"What??? What did I do?" Lily looked directly at Ray.

"Oh, nothing... we were just discussing Andi, remember?"

* * *

- Randall's House -

"Lily! Ray! Andi's here!" called Mrs. Randall that afternoon. Lily and Ray were in Lily's room, discussing how to get rid of Andi for RFR each day.

"You know, we could always add her TO RFR, so then we wouldn't HAVE to get rid of her," Ray suggested. Lily shook her head.

"She's the head of the gossip column at her school in South Carolina, Ray. If she becomes gossip columnist here, everyone would believe her! And she would definetly put in that WE are RFR!" Ray looked at Lily strangely.

"Uh, Lil. Audrey is the gossip columnist, if you havent noticed by now, and that would only happen if she and Audrey became friends, which is WAY beyond possible because- remember this now- that Audrey doesn't want ANYTHING to do with ANYONE who is related to the Randalls."

"RAY! LILY! DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled Mrs. Randall, clearly annoyed by the lack of listening skills her daughter and her best friend had.

Lily and Ray flung the door open and raced down the stairs to the living room where Andi was waiting. Lily thought she looked no different than she did before.

Lily was right. Andi still had the dirty blonde hair, light skin, and dark dark brown eyes, the color of dark chocolate when it's melted. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt, white tank top with a silver glitter heart on it, and black flipflops with a white stripe in the center of the heel. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail, and it was pinned back into a messy bun with two black plastic chopsticks you could find at Crate & Barrell.

"Hey Lily. I haven't seen you since last spring!" Andi pulled her cousin into a hug. Lily felt uncomfortable around Andi, for some reason. Even though she had the doubt that Andi and Audrey would become friends, there was still that part of her that told herself that RFR was also really important, and that Andi should never find out about it.

**A/N: Please R&R! I'll give you a chocolate chip cookie if you do!**


End file.
